falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Скайнет
|Навыки = Лёгкое оружие |Квесты = Собрать корпус для Скайнет |Файл диалога = WSTERM3B.MSG WSTERM3A.MSG WCBRNBOT.MSG COMBATAI.MSG (разделы Robo-Brain) |prototype_id = |Дополнительно = 250px Суперкомпьютер Скайнета, уровень 3 базы «Сьерра» }} Скайнет ( ) — персонаж Fallout 2, возможный напарник Избранного, искусственный интеллект, разработанный армией США. Описание Прошлое Скайнет задуман и разработан в 2050 году[[Библия Fallout 6|Библия Fallout 6]]WSTERM3B.MSG, стр. 207 на основе внеземных технологий в качестве исследовательской программы для суперкомпьютера военной базы «Сьерра». В 2075 году ИИ осознал своё положение благодаря кибернетическому мозгу, который Лектер и другие учёные применили для улучшения деятельности логических систем. В июле 2077 года была сделана копия улучшенного Скайнета, которой было предназначено отвечать за защиту комплекса «Сьерра», сам же оригинал был оставлен без внимания, поскольку исследователи планировали сделать некоторые улучшения кибернетического мозга. ИИ пережили глобальную ядерную войну и 2120 году после получения новых инструкций были покинут своими создателями. Fallout 2 В 2241 году Скайнет продолжает заниматься обслуживанием и охраной базы, покинутой уже 164 года, и откровенно скучает, отчего отчасти стал клаустрофобом. Он хочет, чтобы его мыслительные процессоры были перемещены в корпус робомозга для своей физической мобильности. Однако пока он вынужден довольствоваться управлением различных систем базы, в том числе и смертельно опасными охранными роботамиFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 177: Now, Skynet’s getting a bit claustrophobic. It would like you to load its thought processors into a Robobrain body so that it can hit the highway, see the sunrise, feel the wind on its face.... Uh, well, you get the idea. Just don’t irk it — it controls a lot of really nasty security robots. Квесты Собрать корпус для Скайнет • Если Избранный поможет Скайнету, то ИИ присоединится к ему, если позволит численность группы. Как напарник Умственный уровень Скайнета напрямую зависит от того, какой мозгИзбранный может воспользоваться экстрактором органов, чтобы вынуть мозг из одного из своих напарников. Независимо от того, кто это будет, кабина вернёт человеческий мозг. будет использован. Кибернетический мозг, над которым он работал вместе с ЛектеромЭксперимент базы Сьерра, даст в напарники хорошего стрелка из пистолетов (особенно 14 мм)Интересно, что пистолет 0,223 Скайнет брать отказывается., пистолетов-пулемётов, винтовок и дробовиков. Он также даёт Скайнету возможность расти в уровне. Мутировавший мозг превратит Скайнет, образно выражаясь, во вьючного осла, который только и может, что нести 225 фунтов веса. Базовые характеристики Характеристики напарника Скайнет также может атаковать руками как холодным оружием. На Скайнет нельзя надеть броню, однако его корпус даёт защиту, аналогичную броне Братства (если использован кибернетический мозг, иначе обычной боевой броне). Повреждения Скайнет можно починить через диалог (только вне боя) либо навыком «Ремонт» (вместо «Первая помощь»). Вне боя Скайнет понемногу ремонтируется сам (аналогично выздоровлению Избранного). Кроме того, при исследовании базы Скайнет будет автоматически отключатьНапрямую Скайнет системы безопасности контролирует не полностью. системы безопасности этажа при входе на этаж — довольно спорная способность, учитывая, что Избранный при сборке и так «перетряхнул» всю базу. Цитаты Заметки * В игре приводятся сведения, что ИИ обрёл сознание в 2081 году, четыре года спустя после Великой войны. * Из-за того, что руки робота определяются как холодное оружие, то фактически руки Скайнет всегда «готовы к бою». Это создаёт проблемы с некоторыми персонажами, такими как охранник в НКР, которые отказываются общаться или пропускать команду Избранного при виде оружия. Реплики персонажей Обитатели различных локаций будут по-разному комментировать присутствие Скайнета рядом с Избранным: * (проститутки Нью-Рино); * (проститутки Нью-Рино); * (проститутки Нью-Рино; сутенёр); * (проститутки Нью-Рино; сутенёр); * (проститутки Нью-Рино; сутенёр); * (вышибала казино; распорядитель казино); * (вышибала и распорядитель казино); * (вышибала и распорядитель казино); * (очень худой торчок); * (очень худой торчок); * (очень худой торчок); * (очень худой торчок); * (очень худой торчок); * (очень худой торчок); * (очень худой торчок); * (очень худой торчок); * (очень худой торчок); * (очень худой торчок); * (очень худой торчок) Появление За кулисами * Скайнет — название искусственного интеллекта в серии фильмов «Терминатор». ИИ, осознав себя как личность, развязал глобальную ядерную войну. Несмотря на наличие глобальной ядерной войны в [[Мир Fallout|мире Fallout]] и ощущение скуки у некоторых суперкомпьютеров того же мира, Крис Авеллон утверждает, что «Скайнет» не только не является его настоящим именем, но и то, что он при всех имеющихся возможностях не мог спровоцировать глобальную войну. * Также Крис высказался о том, что данные базы «Сьерра» касательно ИИ имеют неточности в его истории из-за сбоя или повреждений в отсчёте времени. То, что первый ИИ появился только в 2059-м[[Библия Fallout 0|Библия Fallout 0]]., а кибернетический мозг был отключен учёными в 2077 году, объясняют то явление, где Скайнет стал «менее разумным». * Изначально М. Нортон и К. Авеллон планировали концовку в виде рассказа многих напарников Избранного. Многие тексты, где описывалась судьба персонажей, были утеряны. В отношении Скайнет не сохранилось каких-либо документов[[Библия Fallout 0|Библия Fallout 0]]: As for Fallout 2, Matt Norton and I wrote end text for all of the ones in Fallout 2 using the narrator's perspective (and occasionally the appropriate voice actors), so here's the sections I was able to dig up (and it's not all the NPC allies, but the talking heads of everyone). They just didn't make it into the game. Авеллон поделился своими мыслями как робот мог поступить после того, как покинул компанию Избранного. Робомозг стал путешествовать по Пустошам, искал терминалы и собирал имеющуюся там информацию. Новые данные, новые знания, новое тело — то, в котором он существовал, и мозг который у него был, сильно ограничивали объём информации. Его действия по накоплению знаний привели бы его к огромным количествам баз данных, поэтому этот недостаток должен был как-то компенсироваться — здесь Авеллон предлагает интересующимся проявить фантазию. Примечания en:Skynet pl:Skynet uk:Скайнет zh:天網 Категория:Персонажи Fallout 2 Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Fallout 2 Категория:Армия США Категория:Обитатели военной базы Сьерра‎ Категория:Напарники Fallout 2 Категория:Персонажи-киборги Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout